The present invention relates to door lock assemblies, and more specifically to locking mechanisms for door lock assemblies.
Exit doors found in large facilities or public buildings typically include a door lock assembly having a push-bar located on an inside surface of the door. The push bar can be depressed to retract a latchbolt to allow a user to open the door. When the door is closed, the latchbolt is in an extended position to engage a strike. The latchbolt can be locked in the extended position to prevent the door from being opened by using an outside handle. Generally, it is desirable to prevent unauthorized retraction of the latchbolt that can allow unwanted opening of the door. One example of an unauthorized retraction includes retracting the latchbolt by directly contacting the latchbolt (i.e., pushing directly on the latchbolt with one's finger). Therefore, the door lock assembly may include a locking mechanism that prevents such unauthorized retraction of the latchbolt when the door is closed.